<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mindless Self Indulgence by Oh_well_its_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930263">Mindless Self Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me'>Oh_well_its_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, More plot than porn, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Married for seven years, dating since ten years ago and having known each other for what's essentially a lifetime Oumas are comfortable with each other, always trying new things in the bedroom, certain they'll never get bored of each other. This doesn't mean they'll hold back from inviting "a third" in their endless pursuit of having tried everything once.</p><p>Started for kinktober, more banter and talk of kinks than actual smut.<br/>Sex isn't real and I hate writing about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Me, Oma Kokichi/Self-Insert, Saihara Shuichi/Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mindless Self Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some definitions in the end notes, now I want to say that 1) yes, I named the fic after a band, and will name chapters after songs 2)nobody in this ship is binary, more so cis, I use they/them for myself, Saihara is genderfluid/bigender going by he/him here, but in the future might appear under she/her and Ouma is Omnigay (genderfluid that changes based on the object of affection, usually I hc xer a an unspecified enby, but here I wanted this specific label so xe switches along with Shuichi) and I ended up using xe/xer for xer 3) I am not an experimentalist but I thought Ouma would be 4) I made them Oumas because I thought Shuichi would be more willing to take his last name, considering the issues he has with his own parents 5) haha headcanons myself to have gotten top surgery in the next 10 years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a regular Saturday afternoon for the three friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part Shuichi and Kokichi had separate friend groups that didn't mix well and were simply too much of a crowd to invite all at once. Today it was Shuichi's turn, but Momota and Harukawa planned a date on that day beforehand and Akamatsu had a performance in the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously it would be impossible to keep up the tradition every Saturday for so many years, but they met as often as they could on the weekends. The surprising part was that Ouma didn't take it as a chance to have DICE over a second time in a row. Amami and Iruma weren't exactly people who could be even reached on most weekends, one always away and the other either working or sleeping- actually still working while sleeping. So they only had one guest today. The sole person who really counted as a mutual friend of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's set things straight, all of them were getting along much better than they used to in high school days, even Harukawa and Ouma, but it didn't exactly make them friends. And DICE was more like a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their guest was the ever name changing (currently) Mykola. Matching Shuichi in height and nearly in eye color, the both of them having gold and green tones showing in the right light, Shuichi's leaning towards pale grayish color while Mykola's were more amber like, almost brown at times, usually mostly green for both of them. Not like the comparison really mattered considering Shuichi's eyeliner game, the other not practicing daily makeup routine never had their eyes truly noticed by others. Or at least they didn't know others noticed because they didn't pay attention themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hangout was going like any other time this far. Spending the free day on mindless chatter, watching stupid movies and ordering take out because nobody wants to cook on their lazy day. Usually their group would be bigger too, but as close neighbours the three of them are the ones who never fail to meet up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, two of them are a couple who lives together so without others it feels like third wheeling their date sometimes, but the slight awkwardness might be preferred over Momota being there, at least from the two other purple heads perspectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the atmosphere was becoming different today, straying from the casualness they were used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi looked expectantly to xer husband, leaving starting a new conversation up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, something was up with those two, it's been a while since Shuichi acted this nervous. Suddenly shifting in his seat uncomfortably, clearing his throat and looking around the room like he has no idea where to look, as if it wasn't his living room that remained the same for the past five years and he wasn't completely relaxed, melting into his couch, about three minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to forget about the topic they decided to touch with their friend today until now, otherwise he'd be fidgeting the whole time. Kokichi looked as if xe were considering taking mercy on xer husband, but in the end xe didn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So... I think it's important to start it with "If you're not okay with what we're about to suggest then just forget it and we'll never speak of it again.'' Ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Ohhh, so serious~ Ok, what is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- After talking about it for a while we came to the conclusion you'd be the best person to ask, a-and I don't mean it as a way to pressure you! What I mean is, we trust that you can keep a secret and not be grossed out by the idea? And that you're a close enough friend for us to be comfortable letting you in on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, okay. Just get on with it, I know you could be vague forever, but it's getting pretty late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heh, yeah, you know how it's going to be ten years of me and Kichi dating soon? In three weeks, technically the marriage anniversary counts more so that's another two years and a half, but we are going to hold a small party for it anyway... ah, I am getting sidetracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- So it's not about the party?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N-no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thank god, I swear I would say no this time if you'd want me to cook for you again. No more free labour for sad puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- We just wanted to... uh...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is where Kokichi takes over the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Make things more interesting! After so long it's hard not to run out of options. It's not that I could grow tired of him, god no, but we like to try new things, and that's something we haven't tried before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Huh? You aren't talking about...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly flustered by the realization Mykola trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh, but I am. Let's have a sleepover, what do you say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A sleepover, huh? Want me to bring my toys?</span>
</p><p>- Yesss~ We can have so much fun together.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Next Saturday after "D.I.C.E. meeting" (which was a code for Kokichi's friend group regular session of their knock off D&amp;D game with themes of criminal underworld instead of Fantasy) currently named Blurple stayed around as agreed even though it was already nearing 9PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that unusual for them to be the last to leave so nobody questioned it. However, that night they weren't planning on going home at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi was cleaning up the table as Blurple only tapped their foot nervously while sitting on the couch because he turned down their offer to help. Kokichi was already in the bathroom getting ready and the atmosphere was a little tense with just two of them in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you want me to leave? Because I could still leave if you changed your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, but if you did...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, no, I didn't, just making sure we're still on the same page...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...But I think we should talk more about what we expect from this, I know you guys said you like to experiment and go in knowing as little as possible unless it's about safety, but we should at least discuss what not to do and maybe a safeword system? Is this even supposed to be one time thing or...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Huh, I mean, if it works for all of us then I don't see why not to do that again and we don't need a coded safeword, no and stop will be taken literally, we don't play around with this sort of things. Honestly, we didn't research threesome positions because it's better to get into things slowly from basics that are easy to figure out rather than jump into deep water and start with crazy positions and combining three other kinks into this. That's already a new exciting experience, no need for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I think I get that, like it's a secret I am telling you, but I wanted a threesome since I found out it's a thing, thanks Wattpad by the way, but I never was with someone long enough to comfortably bring it up? Since it felt shameful and could imply that I am bored, but I was just curious, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, I understand the curiosity,  we tried many things even when we knew they wouldn't be our thing just to see how it is. It doesn't mean I don't like vanilla or xe doesn't, because we do and that's the majority of what we do, but gotta try everything once. You know, for science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Wait, does that mean you did watersports?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is the moment Ouma re-enters the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, not the grossest kink we tried, mind you. What did I miss that you're talking about piss now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It's more boring than what you'd expect after hearing that. Better tell me what is the most gross thing, I am curious now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Probably smegma?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Definitely smegma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yep, but there was also a time where I convinced Shu to wear a diaper for me, but ended up just taking a picture for blackmail because I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't expect him to take it seriously at all, I was joking when I brought it up, but it was back in the college days, so my dear Shumai was still so naive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Holy shit, pics or that didn't happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shuichi could try protesting, Kokichi's smile turned sly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Why are you so eager to see? Are you into that or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pffft, still haven't given up on finding blackmail on me? Forget it, I don't have any of the weird kinks and don't make weird noises either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Orr nobody got you to make them, yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Don't threaten me with a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- With song references you go again, but right now you should be heading to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Aye, captain!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi, who has been silent through this exchange snorted, getting the others to giggle too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can't you two act normal? Or is bickering a new form of foreplay and I just wasn't told?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three of them finally got to the bed, the next important question was brought forward. Blurple for a moment awkwardly fiddled with a sleeve of their shirt before asking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sooo, which one of you wants to be in the middle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- You don't?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was an unexpected come back from Shuichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Not particularly, no. I said I'd bring toys and I did, so I mentally prepared for using my strap too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Well, if neither of you is going to volunteer then I will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying that Ouma climbed on the bed, already kicking off his pants, showing off his terrible taste in underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you mind if I take the back and you take the front, Shu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Uhhh, no, this is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there's a moment of silence when they sit down on the opposite sides of the bed and then Blurple is rambling again as if they weren't running their mouth the whole evening already and weren't known for being a rather quiet person (which they are).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ughh, this is why I wanted to talk more about this before? This awkward start could have been avoided. If only you told me more about what you... Actually, I have an idea. Show me now, the foreplay, I'll watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suggestion is enough to make Shuichi blush, but his other half doesn't hesitate to get on his lap and start kissing his jaw, quickly moving on to the neck and then it's base where xe took a moment to make a mark. This got the man under xer gasping already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Blurple begins to unbutton their shirt as they pay attention to where Shuichi's hands are moving under Kokichi's  t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing, they were the only one with so many buttons, all of them have a tendency to wear this type of clothing. For Kokichi it could mean all sorts of bizarre tops with clamps and chains too, xer husband's plain button ups and Blurple's patterned, flowery or at the very least colorful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I pet your hair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't intend to say it outloud, but oh well. This interruption startled the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh? What's this? I thought you said you aren't into anything weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- This isn't weird? It's a little silly, but it isn't blackmail material, look, it's normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to conceal the embarrassment as they reached out to doubtful looking Kokichi and softly put their hand on top of xer head, patting xer to test the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xer's face started morphing into one of xer devilish expressions, but Blurple cut it off by threatening to leave if xe mocked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With puffed up cheeks and red face turned to look at the very interesting floor they petted xer. Slow, repetitive motions from the top of the head to behind the right ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing so relaxed them, so eventually their shoulders untensed and they let a small smile show on their face. Feeling more confident seeing Kokichi lean into their touch they added occasional rubs and played with the ends before reaching up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- See? It's nice...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drifted off looking at Shuichi's ahoge now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Can I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After processing that they were talking to him, Shuichi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Huh. I expected your hair to be softer, but it's basically hay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Duh, I don't think he knows how to use the conditioner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Rude, both of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- It's just the truth you love so much, my dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ugh, you. I think you're in need of a good ol' shutting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mhmm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blurple only hummed in affirmation, before reaching down to the bag they left near the bed when they first arrived. They let out another nervous chuckle while putting on the strap, second guessing their choice of bringing the purple one rather than the black one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Okay, so, what now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled at them with understanding, remembering that even though Blurple tries not to show it, they're very anxious and need to be reassured quite often, it was something that affected all their relationships so of course it would carry on onto sex too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Here, you can start working with it right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said, grabbing their hands and leaving them on Kokichi's hips while his own travelled up to take off xer shirt and right after his own and not taking a break before taking off his pants with underwear at the same time, there has been enough chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tearing their gaze from his chest, they chastised themselves for staring, it was rude, it's not like they were much different until quite recently, it made sense for Shuichi not to choose what they did considering...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, no point thinking about it now, better focus on the moment. They rubbed their thumbs on the soft skin under their hands to ground themselves again. Oh yeah, logically they should take off the last offensively-neon piece of clothing off Ouma. They cursed themselves for being like that, before asking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Is this okay if I...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, look, it's free real estate, just don't stab me when my back is so open and vulnerable, I will haunt you forever if you betray me like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they allowed their fingers to dip under the material and pulled it down to xer knees. There was no point in having everyone  rearrange their positions just to take the boxers off completely so they left them there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Do you need prep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- God, the questions you're asking just get better. I sure hope I do. Shumai, what do you think, honest, am I loose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No! No, I wasn't- I just, I thought you could have done it when you were cleaning yourself. I swear, I didn't...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Calm down, xe was joking. Lube is in the first drawer of the left nightstand. Actually, let me grab it for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now equipped for the task at hand, Blurple exhaled deeply, hoping it would expel their nervousness and they got to work, generously pouring lube on their fingers and tuning in on the instructions playing in their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't think, you'll panic if you think right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Start with one finger, a circle around the entrance, then in you go. Slowly, a little in and out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, this is okay, now prod at the walls, we're making space for the second finger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The small sound that left Kokichi's mouth when they added a second finger missed their ears, probably a combination of it being so quiet and them being so focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scissor motions, scissor motions... or should I try to find to spot now? People do that step diffrently, fucking choices. First scissors, then the search.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long though? Should I be asking again? He'll tell me if he gets impatient, probably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Fuck... Just add another ane already!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See, communication. The third finger, pay more attention to the texture, there should be a...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouma squeaked and literally jumped up a bit when they first brushed over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the surprise xe got quiet again but xer breathing was laboured, broken off by small huffs and grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the massage of the prostate as a distraction Blurple added a fourth finger to finish the preparation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Shuichi sitting in front of the two wasn't just watching, but uncharacteristically shamelessly touching himself (maybe because he wasn't in the centre of attention right now). Just to ensure they got an even start, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, it was actually because watching Kokichi slowly become undone was hot as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Blurple asked if xe is ready and given affirmative nodding and impatient "yes!" they removed their fingers and went on to lube up the dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi took it as a cue to also position himself and maybe that was the moment when it sunk in for Kokichi, just what xe signed up for when volunteering to be in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And god, xe wasn't sure if xe could survive it, but it was hot as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them started lowering themselves at the same time, but Shuichi bottomed out twice as fast, not that concerned about pain he might cause himself meanwhile Blurple looked out for the smallest change in Ko's body language in case xe wouldn't verbally bring up discomfort out of hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandwiched between them xe was overwhelmed even before they started moving and when they did xe lost xer mind. The last coherent thought Kokichi had was that this might be xer fastest orgasm since... uh years??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then xe's just a mess drowning in the stimulation, body aflame, mind blank, trying to summon thoughts that could make xer last a bit longer, eyes shut closed, failing to contain the noises xe makes. Perhaps xe's screaming, but it doesn't really register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too much, the way each movement pushes xer forward when Blurple thrusts in causing xer to go deeper into Shuichi too, and backwards when Shuichi drops his hips, colliding with full force, it impales xer on the dildo and then xe's send forward again, pushed to insanity by those two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xe can't even keep xerself upright, hands that were meant to stabilize xer cling to Shuichi's back, but do nothing against the weave that throws xer around like a ragdoll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes maybe seven minutes for xer to finish. Shuichi sees it coming from a mile away, familiar with xer body language and doubles his efforts into getting himself off as close to being in sync with his husband as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the end he has to ride out his orgasm using his hand again, Kokichi being already too overstimulated to handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple collapses together on the bed while Blurple unties the strap and tries to sneakily get off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost make it out of the room too, but Kokichi regains consciousness in time to rasp out  "Where are you going?".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I, uh, still have to...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yeah, no shit, come back here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah, I just thought I would just... since you're already done, just, you know, I mean, you don't owe me, I can take care-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Come on, tell me what you want, it's unfair if you get nothing out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They murmur something impossible to hear, but get back to bed, once again dropping to the floor items they collected from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmmm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I said head, I want oral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment they add "Is that fine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh" is all Ko says before getting  down, short painted nails slightly digging into the soft flesh of a thigh as xe pushes one leg to the side to give xerself better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongue as skilled with years of practice as it is, might not get a chance to show off the potential with how wet and quivering they already are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To no one's surprise that guess is right, they come almost untouched, after barely a few licks, making Kokichi forget xer embarrassment for quick finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stutter excuses about having had a long break since last time, but Ouma doesn't care, only drags them into a small cuddle pile, ready to fall asleep the way xer husband already did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Experimentalists want to have tried it all. An open mind and an insatiable curiosity are their key features, and they will rarely form an opinion before they have gathered first hand experience. They often have plenty of fantasies and will actively pursue to try them out.</p><p>Non-monogamists do not see sexuality as necessarily a 1 on 1 thing. Whether this means they will have several relationships or just see other people outside their relationship (or have even more exquisite constructions) depends entirely on the person and the situation, but they all have one thing in common: their sexuality is more than just between them and one fixed partner.</p><p> Source: https://www.bdsmtest.org/info</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>